disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marina Del Rey
Marina Del Rey is the main antagonist in the film The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning. She is the governess of Ariel and her sisters. Marina's Hatred of Sebastian Marina Del Rey and her true-hearted sidekick, Benjamin wake Triton's daughters and help them get dressed. Marina snarls and lowly tells Benjamin that she hates being a governess. King Triton, Marina, Sebastian, and the daughters go on a swim. Marina's Home Marina comes home and complains how she hates Sebastian, and the "spoiled" Daughters of King Triton and tries to calm down but she continues to complain about Sebastian. Marina wants to take over Sebastian's job as vizier to Triton. Marina needs Sebastian to make one mistake and from there, will tell Triton on him via "Just One Mistake". Triton's Palace Marina suggests that the daughters of Triton should have severe punishment, but Triton denies it. Marina asks if it is too harsh. Triton, Sebastian, and Marina talk mostly about the daughters. Triton asks them to wait with each other while he goes to check on something. Marina and Sebastian call each other names (Marina does it first). Triton then dismisses both of them, leaving Marina and Sebastian shocked. Marina sees and hears music Marina spies and sees Sebastian and other creatures and the girls making music. Marina sees her chance. She grins evilly. Back at the palace Marina tells Triton nicely that they both need to talk. It is about the music (which is against the law in Atlantica) Marina becomes a royal advisor Triton has the creatures, including Sebastian (except for the daughters, and Marina, and of course Triton, himself) arrested. Marina gets the job she wants. She sings "Just One Mistake (Reprise). Marina chats with Triton. Triton thinks he was too hard on the creatures. Triton orders Marina to get him Sebastian. Triton, before this, heard from Attina that Ariel is missing. Triton goes to find Ariel. Marina is angry about Sebastian orders going to free. Marina's electric eels Marina and Benjamin are fighting over the key to releases Marina's electric eels. Benjamin reveals that Marina told him never to give her the key in a fit of rage. Marina soon is able to trick Benjamin into thinks that there is beautiful fishy. Marina takes the key and releases the eels. Benjamin accidentally gives Marina the idea that Ariel might tattle if she kills Sebastian. So, Marina decides to assassinate Sebastian and Ariel. Marina orders the eel to kill them will Marina sees Ariel and Sebastian. Marina sees Ariel and Sebastian Marina orders the eels to kill Sebastian and Ariel when she gets Sebastian's job and Triton orders Sebastian to come back, leaving Marina with her old job.In rage, she tricks Benjamin into giving her the key and sets the eels free.She tells them to kill Ariel because she thinks she will tattle.Flounder and Ariel stop the eels by twisting their tails in a big knot.That plan not working Marina tries again too kill Sebastian. She charges at him with great speed when he is not looking.Ariel pushes Sebastian out of the way and gets hit by Marina, and gets knocked out.The king then comes and sends Marina and Benjamin to jail as punishment. Marina is arrested Marina is put in jail for their crimes. Benjamin joins Marina and teach her to be nice. Marina and Benjamin do the samba. Marina apparently decides to reform and change her ways, as seems to agree with Benjamin. Personality Marina is ambitious and calculating. Marina pretends to love being a governess and she pretends that she is a nice mermaid. She also has amazing fashion sense, considering her collection of colored wigs and colorful clothing. She look very sexy with some of her clothes. Appearance Marina is a beautiful mermaid but she is actually bald, as shown in her song, "just one Mistake" when she takes her wig off. But, she often changes wigs, shirts, etc. Quotes "I thought I'd dress for the occasion." "What's wrong? Too harsh?" "SURPRISE!" "I hate this job." "I so do enjoy salad on my plate, don't you?" "I tasted power, Sebastian, and I'm never letting it down!" "You a-stink." "Ow! (Repeated often)" "Whatever it takes to get rid of Sebastian!" "Yum, yum. Come to mommy." "Don't touch me!" "Dream killer." "Get up!" "I hate Sebastian." ”Maybe you’re right.” Marina del ray‘s last and final words before she dances with the samba by benjamin ?! Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Prequel Villains Category:Traitors Category:True Villains Category:Women Category:Females Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Brilliant Villains Category:Would-be killers Category:Sadists Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Masterminds Category:Ruthless villains Category:Arrested